Neo
Neo is a character of HTFF. Bio Neo is a double color(blue and pink) Neon Tetra who seems to be trapped inside a thick blue bubble. Neo have a long front dorsal fin that resembles her hair. Since she is a Neon Tetra, her color changes from blue to magenta, from waist to her tail. Neo is actually small-sized character as she is actually a small fish. She seems pretty okay by being trapped inside her bubble, maybe because of she can go into the surface without any problem. However, Neo is free underwater meanwhile random bubble will always appears whenever she tries to go into the surface. She pretty much more on the surface rather than stay underwater, thanks to her bubble for keeping her breathing. The bubble itself will pops randomly, causing Neo to suffocates until she found water, which may can be the wrong one. Other than being suffocated, she also exposed towards other common hazards for a small person(being crushed for example). The bubble will not floats for a long time in the air but "rolls" on the ground, floats for a while(after Neo's tries to jump) instead. When something enters the bubble, it also will trapped with Neo inside instead of pops it out. The main hazard from Neo is her bubble, as it can expands or grows into the massive size, will traps anyone or anything inside, even a sharp things. Episodes Starring *Burst Your Bubble *Tell Me Your Fish *Fishy Meal *Juicy Ride *Dome for the Holidays *Here Comes Bubble Featuring *Clam's Clams *Socio-Bath *In the Same Boat *Sea Things Differently Appearances *Sand Over Some Place *I Wool Dye for Candy *Good Eye *Pain-Ball *Seal of Love *Table Flipper *Keep It Rolling Deaths #Clam's Clams - Eaten by one of The Clams. #Socio-Bath - Suffocates. #Pain-Ball - Impaled by a tree. #Seal of Love - Electrocuted. #Table Flipper - Shattered into pieces by broken glass. #Keep It Rolling - Asphyxiated. #Juicy Ride - Electrocuted. #Dome for the Holidays - Freezes. #Here Comes Bubble - Might be died from radioactive waste. (debatable). #Sea Things Differently - Eaten by Seafoam. Injuries #Tell Me Your Fish - Impaled in the tail with a fishing hook, some of her skin and flesh is flayed off, one of her arms is cut off and is impaled by some plate pieces. Kill Count *Josh - 1 ("Dome for the Holidays") *Walter - 1 ("Here Comes Bubble") Trivia *Neo's bubble might created by Neo herself everytime she goes into the surface. *It's weird how durable the Neo's bubble is, how it can withstand any kind of objects(even sharp objects). Also will traps the objects with Neo, causing Neo herself can get killed inside the bubble. *Neo is one of few fish characters who appears outside of Coral Reef Friends. **She also seems don't have any legs. *Someone who trapped inside the bubble with Neo can drown if they not act quickly. *Neo can be adventurous if she wants it to or likes to stay inside the bubble for a very long time. *As shown in Juicy Ride, Neo is able to make bubbles out of fluids other than water. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Fishes Category:Small characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Free to Use Category:Teenage Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Season 94 Introductions